EL AMOR DETRÁS DE UNA TRAICIÓN
by Katra-Grey
Summary: "Sabaku no Temari, es usted acusada por los siguientes crímenes: asesinato de los señores feudales y alta traición a la Aldea de la Arena y alta traición a la alianza Shinobi" ItaTema ( 18)
1. Chapter 1

**EL AMOR DETRÁS DE UNA TRAICIÓN**

**Disclaimer**: ni Naruto ni sus personajes son míos, ambos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

Es basada varios años después de la 4ta Gran Guerra Ninja.

Será un ItaTema y aun no se si quiero que sea un triangulo amoroso Sasu-Ita-Tema.

La continuare si, y solo si, gusta.

**CAPITULO 1 – SELLO**

"Sabaku no Temari, es usted acusada por los siguientes crímenes: asesinato de los señores feudales del país del fuego Hanji Kanimuri, del país del viento Toketsu Yamada, del país del rayo Geko Hidae, del país de la tierra Reisuke Otoribashi, del país del agua Dao Fuma; además de alta traición a la Aldea de la Arena y alta traición a la alianza Shinobi. Con respecto, es sentenciada a ser ejecutada públicamente dentro de seis días, a no ser que se pruebe su inocencia. Pueden llevarse a la acusada"

Cuando la sesión había terminado, los guardias que custodiaban a la prisionera la arrastraron hasta dejar en el lugar únicamente a los jueces. Tsunade, Kakashi y Shikamaru, representantes de la Aldea de la Hoja no opinaron durante el proceso, al igual que Gaara y Kankurou, dos de los representantes de Suna. Los hermanos de la acusada solo podían escuchar como los Kages y sus guardaespaldas despotricaban en contra de Temari.

"Siempre fue muy eficiente en sus misiones de infiltración… ¡Claro! Después de todo es una traidora ¿Quién sabe si alguna vez no proporcionó información real?"

Decía Kotaro, el "remplazo" de la anterior guardaespaldas* del Kazekage. Había sido ubicado en este puesto por el consejo de la aldea y Gaara no podía hacer nada. Desde que su hermana había sido acusada de la manera en que lo fue, estaba en la mira de los altos mandos. No solo de Suna, sino también de las Alianza Shinobi.

"Kazekage-san ..."

Escucho decir a Kakashi.

"¿Qué pasa?"

Pregunto bruscamente. El Jounin lo miro apenado, suspirando lentamente, para luego decirle:

"Conseguimos que usted y Kankurou-san puedan pasar a verla. Pero solo tienen cinco minutos"

El pelirrojo lo miro callado. Tenía la mirada perdida, pero no estaba triste o decepcionado. Estaba molesto.

Molesto con los Kages, con la Alianza, con Temari por no confiar en él y con el mismo. Sabía que la estaban inculpando, sabía que su hermana no era capaz de algo así. Pero nadie más, aparte de Kankurou y el, querían darle el beneficio de la duda. Para todos ella había sido la asesina de los Señores Feudales ¿Por qué? Aun no sabían la respuesta. Nada indicaba que Sabaku no Temari, Embajadora de la Arena, tuviese motivos para asesinar a tan importantes hombres.

No podía ser por dinero, pues los tres Sabaku disfrutaban de una buena posición económica debido a sus puestos.

Obviamente no era venganza, nada tenía que ver con esos hombres antes de que pasara esto.

Pero con respecto a la traición. Definitivamente había cometido traición. Pero de una muy distinta manera a la cual la Alianza Shinobi se refería.

Había traicionado su confianza y la de Kankurou ¡¿Para qué rayos estaban ellos si no para apoyarla?!

Absorto en sus pensamientos, dejo guiarse por los guardias sin fijarse hacia donde iba. Escuchaba algunas veces palabras del guía como "… y allí están los grilletes con los que encadenamos Zetsu negro durante su ejecución" ¿Es que acaso creían que estaba en un recorrido por la Prisión Mundial? Estaba hay por su hermana. Únicamente por eso, lo demás no le interesaba en lo absoluto.

"¡Oye! Levántate traidora. Kazekage-sama quiere hablarte"

"¡Hey! Cuida tu lengua, idiota… Ahora vete, queremos hablar en privado"

Dijo Kankurou bruscamente al guardia. Haciendo valer su autoridad. El guardia, de mala gana, hizo caso sin decir una palabra. A Gaara no le había gustado ni un poco el tono de voz que habían utilizado hacia su hermana, pero debía morderse la lengua y permanecer imparcial en todo momento. Si algún Kage propusiera que no era buena idea que el Kazekage fuese miembro del jurado por ser hermano de la acusada, los demás estarían de acuerdo, el consejo de Suna buscaría nuevos representantes y no lo dejarían intervenir.

"Gaara, Kankuro está aqui ..."

La voz de la Sabaku, débil y melancólica, sonó dentro de la oscura celda. El pelirrojo y el moreno se acercaron más allá de lo permitido a los barrotes de esta y abrazaron a su hermana como pudieron.

"Gaara paso, Temari? ¿Por qué te culpan de algo que no hiciste?"

La rubia miro a Kankurou y abrió la boca para decir algo pero no lo hizo. Gaara frunció el ceño y tomo a su hermana de los hombros.

"Tú no hiciste nada ¡¿verdad?! ¡Todo lo que dicen es mentira!"

Temari se quedó callada y evito los ojos de su hermano.

"Pwnd Temari!"

Grito mientras la agitaba fuertemente. Al mirar lo violento que se estaba poniendo Gaara, Kankurou lo separo de la celda todo lo que pudo. Pero Temari seguía sin mirarlos a los ojos.

"Si fuiste tú quien asesino a los Señores Feudales"

"Si. Pero no sabía lo que hacía. Estaba bajo una ilusión cuando todo pasó. Pensé que luchaba contra Zetsus blancos"

Gaara golpeo la celda y la miro, muy enojado. Asustada, retrocedió vario pasos. Sabía lo violento que era su hermano. El pasado no se borra tan fácilmente y Gaara siempre había sido violento, y a ella eso la asustaba.

"Hace una semana llegaste de una misión muy agitada. Responde… ¿Fue por eso?"

Temari asintió, lo que hizo que Gaara se enfureciera más.

"¡¿Rayos por qué no me lo dijiste?!"

Kankurou intervino y nuevamente lo alejo de la celda.

"¡Ya está bien Gaara! Si Temari dice que no sabía lo que hacía, yo le creo. Ella no es ninguna traidora"

"Ya no sé qué creer"

Dijo con brusquedad. La rubia quedo boquiabierta y una lagrima rodo por su mejilla. Había perdido la confianza de su hermano. Kankurou miro de mala gana al pelirrojo, pero no le importo.

El moreno se acercó los mas que pudo a ella y seco sus lágrimas. Luego le dijo:

"Temari, yo te creo… Pero tienes que decirnos todo lo que paso para lograr demostrar tu inocencia"

"Quisiera hacerlo, pero hay dos razones por las que no puedo"

El Sabaku frunció el ceño y con la mirada le indico que siguiera hablando. Ella lo entendió y prosiguió.

"El culpable… el… no puedo decir su nombre…"

Decía, buscando las palabras para explicarse. Kankurou suspiro y la miro.

"Escucha. Si no hablas no… ¿Eh?"

Boquiabierto, observaba como ella se quitaba su camisa para quedar desnuda de la cintura hacia arriba. Se cubrió los ojos, apenado. Ni siquiera cuando eran niños había visto a su hermana desnuda.

"Temari P ¿Porque estos ...?"

Kankurou enmudeció. Lectura Ella estaba mostrando algo nunca te imaginas vería.

"Eso es…"

Dijo Gaara sorprendido. Había estado escuchando y observando todo sin meterse. Temari asintió. Ambos hermanos de la rubia miraban boquiabiertos el torso desnudo de ella, donde un sello le había sido marcado justo en su pecho, entre sus senos. Un sello que hace años, mucho antes de la 4ta Gran Guerra Ninja, había estado ligado al asesinato y a la traición, pero que luego de esta había quedado en el pasado.

"El Sello Maldito de Orochimaru"

"Si, pero no fue el. Las razones por las que no había hablado de esto es porque; primero, no me hubiesen creído. Y segundo, porque el que me hizo esto dejo un jutsu activado en el que me matara si digo su nombre".

* * *

* Antes era Temari la guardaespaldas de Gaara (como se puede ver en la reunión de los Kages en el manga y anime), pero debido a la actual situación obviamente fue remplazada. U.U pobre Tem, ojala salga de esto.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2 – ¡INTRUSO!**

Varias horas habían pasado desde que había visto a sus hermanos. Le habían prometido sacarla antes de que el plazo de los seis días se cumpliera. No iban a dejar que le pasara nada. Ya les había contado lo que podía acerca del asesinato de los Señores feudales.

Pero sabía que hicieran lo que hicieran, ella igualmente no saldría completamente librada de esto. Ella había sido la asesina material de los viejos, y aunque haya sido bajo una ilusión que actuó, sus manos eran las culpables.

Se removió incomoda sobre el colchón que había en su celda. Estaba sucio y olía muy mal. Incorporándose, se sentó sobre este y comenzó a llorar. No podía creer lo que le estaba pasando ¿Qué razón tenía "EL" para querer que fuese ella quien matara a los feudales?

"¡Ya está bien Temari! No llores. Eres fuerte. Saldrás de esta. Siempre lo haces"

Gruño para sí, molesta consigo misma. Golpeo fuertemente la pared y se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano. No se había dado cuenta, pero su ropa estaba rasgada y sucia, a causa de la pelea que había dado antes de que la capturaran. No fue nada fácil, cinco ANBU de Konoha, un Jounin de Suna y dos de la Nube, y la Mizukage. Además de que tenía una herida, aún abierta, de su pelea contra el culpable de su desgracia. Mucho aguanto.

Lo peor no fue el daño físico, si no el ver a su mejor amigo y compañeros de Konoha ir tras ella de manera tan salvaje. Shikamaru no tuvo piedad como lo había tenido aquella vez en los exámenes Chunnin. Claro, en aquel tiempo no era un combate real. Rock Lee ya no era el mismo el muchachito justiciero de antes. Se había vuelto un ANBU de los más brutales. Tenten sonrio al ver a su rival caer a causa de uno de sus kunai. Kiba no la reconoció como un aliado de la hoja, y Akamaru la mordió varia veces.

"_**Creímos en ti como en una aliada. No… Como en una amiga ¡Y nos traicionas de esta manera!"**_

_**Le grito Shikamaru antes de que quedara inconsciente, a causa de la niebla venenosa de la Mizukage.**_

Sumida en sus pensamientos, no se fijó en la cantidad de guardias que corrían de un lado a otro fuera de las celdas. Todos gritaban "Intruso, intruso" e iban armados y listos para defenderse. Rasgo un pedazo de su camisa y lo amarro en su muslo izquierdo, donde un corte aun sangraba un poco.

"¡Corran!"

Grito uno de los guardias. Luego escucho una gran explosión y la pared de su celda voló. Se cubrió como pudo y cuando todo hubo acabado, levanto la mirada para encontrarse con quien menos quería en ese momento.

"¡Tu!"

Grito enojada.

"Si soy yo. Ahora vámonos"

¿Que? ¿Cómo es que después de engañarla para que asesinara a los señores feudales la iba a rescatar a la cárcel? ¿Qué rayos estaba planeando ese hombre?

No se movió. No entendía nada. No confiaba en él. Claro que a él nada de eso le importo. Pues la tomo del brazo malo y la subió en su hombro. Dos guardias aparecieron y lo atacaron, pero con un par de kunais a cada uno se deshizo fácilmente de ellos.

"Sujétate. Nos vamos"

Dijo y salto, tan alto que podía ver toda la prisión desde arriba.

"¡Suéltame!"

Pataleaba y gritaba para que su secuestrador le hiciera caso. Sin ningún éxito.

"Cállate. Te acabo de salvar de una muerte segura. Deberías agradecerme"

"¡No tengo nada que agradecerte maldito! ¡En primer lugar porque fuiste el culpable de que metieran hay!"

"Eso es lo que no entiendes. Yo no fui quien te puso la ilusión. Y te ayudare para limpiar mi apellido"

Temari, impactada por todo lo que decían el shinobi, se quedó sin habla. Ahora sí que no entendía nada. Si no había sido él el de la ilusión y el sello, entonces ¿Quién?

"Fue Kabuto Yakushi… todavía vive. Debí haberlo matado cuando pude"

"¡¿Qué?! El causante de la 4ta Gran Guerra Ninja ¿Está vivo y nadie sabe?"

"Lo deje en un lugar secreto del Clan Uchiha. Era peligroso si alguien se hacía con él. Al parecer logro salir de la ilusión que utilice para vencerlo en la Guerra.

Mas importante, Sabaku. Tú no mataste a los feudales… Mi hermano los capturo"

"¡¿Sasuke Uchiha capturo a los feudales y me inculpo?!"

"Que no, maldición. Kabuto los atrapo a ambos en una ilusión. El capturo a los feudales y cree haber hecho otra cosa. Cosa que en realidad hiciste tú. Y a ti te pasa lo mismo. Realmente no entiendo que planea Kabuto, pero es muy peligroso"

Mientras escapaba, se detuvo en medio de un bosque lejano a la prisión a descansar. Bajo a la rubia, pero antes de dejarla completamente libre la miro de mala gana. Ella sonrió, arrogante, y se cruzó de brazos, diciéndole:

"¿Itachi Uchiha teme que una mujer se le escape?"

Al pelinegro le valió lo que dijo ella, pero necesitaba asegurarse de que realmente no lo haría. Así que sin hablar, hizo ademan de volver a cargarla y ella lo detuvo de inmediato.

"Ya, maldición. No lo haré… Pero dime ¿qué es lo que piensa el niñato de Sasuke que hizo, pero que en realidad hice yo? ¿Y cómo es que estas vivo?... otra vez"

El Uchiha se detuvo y la miro muy fríamente. Eso la asusto. Él era conocido por su frialdad y maldad. Pero nunca tuvo la oportunidad de verla en persona, nunca creyó que intimidara tanto.

"¿Realmente no recuerdas nada? Sasuke tiene recuerdos vagos"

"Pero yo no. Ahora dime"

"Tú, Sabaku… utilizaste la técnica de Chiyoba para revivirme. Por eso estas enredada en todo esto"


	3. Chapter 3

Etto… aquí les traigo el nuevo cap… algo interesante pasa

Jeje espero los disfruten

**CAPITULO 3 – EL CLAN SABAKU**

"¿Qué yo que?"

La Sabaku se quedó petrificada donde estaba. Itachi la miro y enseguida se arrepintió de haberle dicho la verdad, pues ahora tendría que explicarle todo desde el principio. Tendría que contarle la historia de su vida. La historia de los Sabaku y la historia de la técnica de transferencia de vida. Vaya lio había montado.

"La Técnica de Transferencia de Vida, una técnica que es capaz de hacer volver a los muertos a la vida por completo. No es una técnica médica. Fue una técnica que salió a la luz cuando la anciana, junto a muchos otros marionetistas, investigaban sobre una técnica para darle vida a las marionetas pero…"

Callo al instante, pues había sido interrumpido por Temari.

"Pero el costo de eso era la propia vida de quien lo usaba y por eso dejaron la investigación… Ya eso lo se Uchiha, la anciana la uso para revivir a Gaara…"

Esperando oír si la rubia tenía algo más que decir, no dijo nada durante un rato. Tras la incómoda pausa, continuo con su explicación.

"Y no lo dudo. Pero hay algo más que no sabes. Chiyoba no creo, ni descubrió, esa técnica. Antes de pertenecer al escuadrón de marionetistas, mucho antes aun de que tu padre y Sasori nacieran, ella ya sabía de esa técnica. Algo que no sabía nadie fuera del Clan Sabaku. Y es porque esa Técnica de Transferencia de Vida es en realidad un Kekkei Genkkai de tu Clan"

"Espera ¿De verdad estas diciendo que Chiyoba-sama era mi abuela y Sasori mi tío; Que la Familia Sabaku es, o era, en realidad un Clan; Que la dichosa técnica es un Kekkei Genkkai y que yo use esa técnica y sigo viva?"

"Si"

Temari se cruzó de brazos y alzo las cejas, en gesto burlón para luego decir.

"Realmente el ir y venir entre la vida y la muerte te está afectando. Estas diciendo muchas cosas locas"

Itachi, ya enfadado por la terquedad de esa mujer, suspiro y cargo nuevamente con ella y sin previo aviso se la llevo. No le explicaría nada más. Aparte de que era peligroso mantenerse sin escapar durante mucho tiempo, de nada valía decirle todo a alguien que no quería creer lo que decía.

"¡Hey!"

Se quejó ella. Pero por supuesto, Itachi no le hizo caso. Solo le dio una razón y sin dejar de saltar entre los arboles siguió el camino hacia su destino.

"Nos vamos. Sasuke me está esperando en la bosque en las afueras de Konoha"

La Sabaku recordó todo lo que había pasado la última vez que estuvo allí. La crueldad de sus compañeros, el dolor físico y sentimental que le había causado, y la presión psicológica de saber que había matado a los feudales.

Paso un rato y ella se removió incomoda sobre el hombro del pelinegro. El, al darse cuenta de esto, se detuvo y la bajo. Ella trastabillo un poco pero Itachi la detuvo. Mirándola atentamente pudo notar las bolsas negras debajo de los ojos de ella y un leve temblor que recorría su cuerpo de vez en cuando. Enseguida pensó en algo.

"¿Cuándo paso esto?"

Le pregunto bruscamente, señalando la pierna de ella donde estaba herida.

"Hace ya un tiempo. Cuando me capturaron. Ya debería haber sanado, pero…"

"¿No te diste cuenta que te habían envenenado?"

"¿Eh? Imposible. Tenten no es de las que usa veneno en sus armas"

"¿Por qué crees que no ha sanado? Dime, esa Tenten ¿Es de Konoha?"

Ella asintió. Por supuesto, Itachi no se tragó eso. Por lo que sabía, de Konoha solo habían ido cinco ANBU tras ella. Así que era muy probable que usaran veneno en sus armas cuando intentaban capturarla.

"Se en que estás pensando. Si hay veneno en mi cuerpo no fue ella. Estoy segur… ¡Huh!"

No termino de hablar. De repente cayó de rodillas frente a él, agarrándose el pecho fuertemente. El Uchiha la socorrió rápidamente. Reviso su pulso. Estaba muy por debajo de lo normal. Su respiración era entrecortada, y se retorcía de dolor violentamente. Gritaba muy fuerte hasta que no pudo soportar el dolor y quedo inconsciente. Itachi la observo durante un par de segundos antes de darse cuenta. La tomo de los hombros y la sacudió fuertemente, pero ella no respondía.

"Maldición ¡No te mueras, mujer!"

Grito y la recostó completamente sobre el suelo. Con una mano tapo la nariz de la rubia y con la otra abrió su boca. Acerco su rostro al de ella y empezó a darle respiración de boca a boca. Cada vez que lo hacía, veía su pecho expandirse en señal de que sus pulmones se llenaban. Repitió la acción un par de veces más y prosiguió con RCP.

"Vamos, vamos"

0, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9 y nuevamente pasaba a darle aire. Pasaron varios minutos y ella empezó a respiraba por su cuenta. Estaba a punto de relajarse cuando observo en el nacimiento de su pecho una marca. No dudo en rasgar la camisa de Temari dejando su pecho semidesnudo.

"¡¿Qué…?!"

Los ojos del Uchiha se abrieron de par en par cuando vio el Sello Maldito del Cielo, como el que había tenido Sasuke, en el pecho de la rubia. Estaba empezando a expandirse. Ella tenía razón. No había veneno. El sello había sido la causa de su colapso. No estaba tolerando la transformación. Si continuaba la mataría.

Itachi se levantó y a varios metros de distancia empezó a dibujar dos círculos concéntricos. Cuando hubo terminado, se acercó nuevamente a Temari y le hizo un corte en la mano derecha, utilizando la sangre para dibujar caracteres que iban dirigidos hacia el centro de los dos círculos dibujados anteriormente.

Una vez más se acercó ella. La tomo en sus brazos y la dejo en el centro del círculo. Empezó a sacarle la ropa, dejándola únicamente en bragas. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, medio sonrió y dijo:

"Con ese carácter tuyo, cuando te enteres de esto vas a querer matarme. Pero no me queda otra opción"

Con la misma sangre de ella empezó a dibujar caracteres en todo su cuerpo. Listos todos se sentó junto a su cuerpo y realizo varios sellos de mano.

"Conejo, serpiente, caballo, carnero, ave, tigre, liebre, serpiente, caballo, carnero, ave, tigre, liebre, serpiente, caballo, carnero, ave, perro, rata… ¡Fouja Houin!"

Coloco una mano sobre el sello y los caracteres hechos en el cuerpo de Temari empezaron a dirigirse hacia este, formando el supresor que restringiría al Sello Maldito del Cielo. Ella, aun estando inconsciente, sintió el dolor, retorciéndose hasta que la maldición dejo de expandirse y se contrajo, volviendo a su forma original además y rodeado del Sello supresor.

Mirándola, se apeno. Aún estaba desnuda, así que se sacó su capa y la cubrió. Suspiro y, agotado por el proceso, finalmente pudo estar tranquilo por un rato.

…

Bueno pues espero q lo disfrutaran

.

Gracias por leer. Se les aprecia. Bye.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4 – UN PLAN CONTRA EL KAZEKAGE**

**EN SUNA…**

"… Y eso fue lo que paso, Kankurou-sama"

El Sabaku se quedó observando al informante de la Cárcel Nacional boquiabierto. No podía creer lo que le decían. Temari había escapado de la cárcel con ayuda de un aliado.

"_Cuando Gaara se entere de esto va a explotar de ira"_

Pensó mientras se masajeaba la sien. Por suerte había decidido ir a hablar con su hermano cuando se encontró con el guardia hablando con un hombre que no era de la aldea. Tras escuchar todo lo que tenía que decir, decidió que era mejor si el mismo le daba la noticia.

"Está bien. Te puedes retirar"

El informante miro a Kankurou, un poco intimidado, y tartamudeando hablo.

"P-Pero debo informarle a Kazekage-sama sobre…"

El moreno le lanzo una mirada asesina, lo que termino de intimidar al pobre guardián.

"Yo lo haré"

Dijo con voz gruesa. Dio media vuelta y camino hasta la entrada del edificio del Consejo. El informante se quedó parado hasta que Kankurou desapareció tras la puerta y se retiró luego de agradecer al guardia.

"_Kabuto dijo claramente que Gaara debía verte"_

Dijo una voz ronca, que nadie, excepto el informante, podía escuchar.

"Tsk… Ya lo sé, pero no es fácil si el hermanito mayor se entromete"

"_No va estar nada contento cuando sepa que has fallado"_

"¡Ya cállate, maldición! Aún no he fallado. Puedo hacerlo, solo necesito más tiempo… solo eso…"

Para ese momento ya había llegado a un oscuro y solitario callejón. Realizo un par de poses de manos, y de un momento a otro su apariencia empezó a cambiar.

"Tengo un plan"

Dijo una vez había terminado de tomar la forma de un muy conocido ninja.

**EN EL DESPACHO DEL KAZEKAGE…**

Gaara revisaba varios papeles, firmando algunos dejando a un lado otros, cuando Kankurou entro en la oficina.

"Buenos días, Gaara"

Saludo el moreno mientras tomaba asiento frente al escritorio de su hermano. El pelirrojo no contesto, ni giro a ver al Sabaku. Simplemente se limitó a seguir firmando e ignorando los papeles que revisaba.

"Etto… Te traigo noticias"

"Habla"

Dijo fríamente el Kazekage, aun sin quitar la vista de lo que hacía. Kankurou suspiro y se movió incomodo en la silla, cruzando las piernas y volviendo a descruzarlas.

"Son sobre Temari. Ella… escapo con ayuda de alguien"

Gaara no pudo evitar soltar un gruñido. Las hojas que sostenía en ese momento, se habían arrugado entre sus manos. Estampo los puños contra el escritorio, haciéndolo añicos, regando papeles por aquí y por allá, y causando un gran estruendo.

"¡Gaara-sama!"

Gritaron dos guardias que habían entrado corriendo en el despacho. Ambos, asustados y con sus armas listas para atacar, miraban a todos lados buscando al enemigo. Por supuesto, este no existía. Kankurou, aun sentado en la misma silla, giro para mirarlos y no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar como su hermana echaba a esos dos asustadizos chunnin cada vez que en la oficina de Gaara se escuchaba un ruido, por más usual que fuera.

"Aquí no ha pasado nada. Gaara solo está molesto"

Los ninjas salieron con la misma o con más rapidez con la que entraron. El pelirrojo yacía recostado de la única ventana, mirando hacia afuera, hacia el inmenso desierto.

"No pienses nada estúpido, Gaara. Ella no es una traidora. Lo sabes mejor…"

"Estoy muy claro en eso. Pero con cada cosa que hace se hunde más"

Hizo una pausa, suspiro, y siguió hablando.

"Algo… algo grande está detrás de todo esto Kankurou. Y Temari no está involucrada en esto por casualidad"

**EN ALGÚN LUGAR DE LAS AFUERAS DE KONOHA…**

Abrió los ojos pero tuvo que cerrarlos de nuevo rápidamente. Los rayos del sol que lograban colarse a través de las copas de los árboles del frondoso bosque donde se hallaba le daban directamente a la cara, molestándola.

"… y tiene el Sello Maldito del Cielo"

Escucho la voz del Uchiha a lo lejos. Intento levantarse, pero la debilidad de su cuerpo no se lo permitió. Aun con los ojos cerrados, sintió un par de brazos que la ayudaban a incorporarse. En seguida supo que debía ser el Uchiha ¿Pero con quien hablaba?

"Sabaku no Temari… me sorprende que todavía estés viva"

Escucho una segunda voz. La de otro hombre. Ya la había escuchado antes y sabia de quien era. Abrió los ojos lentamente. Dejando ver sus verdes orbes a aquellos que la observaban atentamente. Veía algo borroso y le dolía todo el cuerpo.

"Deberías ser yo la sorprendida. Mira que ver a Uchiha Sasuke caer en un genjutsu es realmente… patético"

"Tsk… Ya calla mujer. Yo al menos se quién soy y de dónde vengo"

"Sasuke…"

Uchiha Sasuke. Ya se había encontrado varia veces con él. Y hasta habían luchado. La primera vez que lo conoció le pareció guapo e interesante, tenía que admitirlo. Pero en aquel tiempo era una niña. Ya no le veía nada interesante, su personalidad no le era para nada agradable. Pero lo guapo… ¿Qué se podía hacer?… seguía siendo una niña en ese aspecto.

Sonrió. Tanto por el comentario del pelinegro, como por sus inoportunos recuerdos.

Se puso de pie, apoyándose del mayor de los hermanos.

"Tienes razón, no sé quién soy… Pero sé quién no soy… y no soy una traidora"

Sasuke, molesto, avanzó un par de pasos hacia ella amenazador. Temari hizo lo mismo, quedando enfrentados. Itachi se interpuso entre ellos. No le importaba lo más mínimo que ellos arreglaran sus cuentas con una lucha, aunque sabía bien quien ganaría. Pero no tenían tiempo. Debían darse prisa. No tenían mucho tiempo antes de que se celebrara una nueva reunión de Kages para dar caza a la rubia. Además, ella estaba realmente débil por culpa del sello maldito.

Sasuke e Itachi por su parte tenían mayor libertad. Luego de que Tsunade, el consejo de Konoha y Hatake Kakashi decidieran que el más apropiado para ser nombrado como próximo Hokage fuese Naruto, decidió no volver a la aldea. Siguió su vida fuera de la aldea, sabiendo que no sería perseguido ni acusado de traición. Y de Itachi no se sabía nada. Para todo el mundo ninja él estaba muerto.

"Ya déjenlo. Tendrán tiempo luego para arreglar sus diferencias. Ahora debemos irnos"

"Uchiha"

Los hermanos habían empezado a caminar cuando escucharon Temari hablar bruscamente.

"¿Que?"

Preguntaron al unísono ambos Uchiha. La Sabaku puso los ojos en blanco. No podía referirse a ninguno como Uchiha, y llamarlos por su nombre era molesto. No es como si los conociera de toda la vida o algo así.

"Eh… Itachi…"

"Es contigo"

Dijo Sasuke mirando a su hermano.

"¿Por qué estoy desnuda?"

Perdón por el retraso… tuve problemas familiares, me quitaron el inter xq me atrase con el pago y bla bla bla… pero para recompenzar mi retrazo hoy traigo dos capis seguidos. Espero disfruten de ellos. Bya, gracias por leer.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5 – AL LÍMITE**

Ninguno de los tres hablo desde que salieron de las afueras de Konoha. Ninguno se atrevía a hacerlo.

Temari tenía sentimientos encontrados. El maldito Uchiha (Itachi) había pasado el límite al haber hecho lo que hizo. Estaba muy molesta, avergonzada... pero sobre todo agradecida. Si no hubiese sido por él, estaría muerta. Y ya era la segunda vez que la salvaba. No sabía si darle las gracias, o golpearlo.

A Sasuke simplemente no le interesaba hablar.

Itachi, al igual que Temari, tenía sentimientos encontrados. Lo primero que sentía era esa molesta sensación de culpa por haber dejado así a Temari. También estaba enojado por lo mal agradecida que estaba siendo ella, aunque ya sabía que eso pasaría. Tenía razón en cierta forma. Pero lo que más le perturbaba de la situación, no era otra cosa, más que lo avergonzado que se sentía por lo ocurrido. No era como si nunca hubiese visto una mujer desnuda. Pero aquella situación era distinta.

Por un buen rato todo continúo igual. Itachi, Temari y Sasuke corrían uno al lado del otro al mismo ritmo. Pero poco a poco, la velocidad de la rubia disminuía, al igual que su resistencia.

"H-Hey…"

Dijo deteniéndose e interrumpiendo la marcha. Los Uchiha le llevaban varios metros de ventaja y le costaba seguirles el ritmo. Estaba agotada. Su respiración agitada lo hacía notar.

Los hermanos se dirigieron una mirada y se acercaron a ella. Itachi abrió los ojos de par en par cuando noto lo rápido que estaba actuando el sello. Y no era lo único. Para que rompiera el supresor debía ser un sello realmente fuerte. No había pasado ni siquiera un día desde que lo coloco y ya estaba al límite.

"Ese sello es reamente poderoso, hermano"

Susurro Sasuke para que solo su hermano lo pudiese oír. No podía cometer la imprudencia de hablar de lo grave que era la situación delante de la más afectada. Sería un desastre si alguna emoción fuerte invadía la mente de la rubia. El sello sería liberado completamente, perdería la conciencia, y eso daría paso a que la maldad en ella la controlara.

"¿Hay alguna manera de que pueda controlar el sello?"

Le pregunto Itachi a Sasuke. Él lo miro desesperanzado. Si había una pero no creía que sería bueno para ella.

"Hay una, pero…"

Bajo la mirada a la rubia, que también lo veía a él. Agotada.

"Sera realmente duro y tardara un par de días"

"¿Qué sería más duro que soportar mi pecho arder, o mi chakra ser drenado?"

El menor la miro con compasión. Sabía por lo ella que estaba pasando. Peor. Sabía que lo que estaba pasando era peor que lo que había pasado el. Decidido a ayudarla la tomo y la subió en su espalda. Extrañada, pero sin fuerzas para rechazar la ayuda, se quejó.

"¿Qué rayos estás haciendo? Bájame. Puedo andar sola"

Ella y su orgullo. Se parecía mucho a él. Medio sonrió y empezó a moverse. Sin esperar a su hermano y haciendo caso omiso a las quejas de la mujer.

"¿A dónde vamos?"

Pregunto Itachi, cuando los hubo alcanzado.

"Iremos con Orochimaru"

Mirar a su hermano, al fin cooperando para acabar con todo, lo relajaba. Pero ver a su hermano entender tan bien con la rubia lo hacía sentirse de manera muy extraña. Una emoción de la que nunca había gozado. Pero que le incomodaba, aunque no sabía por qué. Una emoción que temía le trajera problemas más adelante. Una emoción que lo hacía dudar.

El. Uchiha Itachi.

Estaba celoso.

**EN SUNA…**

Gaara y Kankurou se encaminaba hacia las puertas de la aldea para recibir a alguien muy importante. Alguien que solo un día antes de llegar había avisado que iría. Ese alguien era una persona muy molesta. Pero sabía que era la única persona que lo podía ayudar a resolver los problemas de Temari. Por eso había acudido sin ningún permiso ni aviso.

"Oi, Gaara. Tiempo sin verte-dattebayo"

Naruto Uzumaki. El jinchuriki del viejo Kurama, el Kyubi.

Gaara sonriente, extendió su mano al rubio, pero este la ignoro y fue directo a darle un abrazo amistoso. Nunca entendería como es que se le hacía tan fácil familiarizarse con otros, pero era lo más sincero de su personalidad. Para Naruto todos son iguales. Todos son sus compañeros y amigos.

"Kazekage-sama"

Escucho que lo llamaban desde lejos. Cuando giro para saber quién era, una joven morena se interpuso en entre él y aquella persona desconocida. Matsuri se lanzó sobre su maestro cuando este la miro a los ojos y medio sonrió.

Ella, y Temari, eran las únicas que podían sacarle una sonrisa con solo mirarlas. Ver la alegría en el rostro de esa niña le hacía sentir muy bien. Aun cuando detrás de su débil sonrisa todavía estaba muy preocupado por su hermana.

Mientras Gaara se perdía en los adorables ojos marrones de la morena, un hombre demandaba ver al kazekage insistentemente. El pelinegro discutía con uno de los guardias que rodeaban el lugar donde varios habitantes de Suna se habían reunido para recibir al héroe de la 4ta Guerra. Naruto no pasó desapercibido el alboroto y, con los ojos entrecerrados, enfocando bien, miro al hombre.

Moreno, ojos negros y cansados, alto y voz nasal.

El rubio sonrió y corrió hacia el muy animado, dándole un par de palmadas en la espalda al alcanzarlo.

"¡Shikamaru! ¡No sabía que también vendrías-dattebayo!

Grito Naruto, de manera que tanto Kankurou como otros varios espectadores, voltearon a verlo. El Nara lo miro extrañado, como si no supiera quien era. Pero rápidamente optó su conducta normal. Con una mano rascándose la nuca mientras con la otra se llevaba un cigarrillo sin encender a la boca, hablo con su característica flojera.

"Que problemático eres Naruto. No tenías que gritar así"

"¿E-Es usted Shikamaru-san? ¿El estratega que ayudo a ganar la 4ta Gran Guerra Ninja?"

Shikamaru observo al hombre que anteriormente no lo había dejado ver a Gaara, escudriñándolo con la mirada.

"Lo siento, señor. Pase, pase"

Dijo el guardia nervioso, pensando en la cagada que había hecho al no reconocer a unos de "Los 12 de Konoha". La famosa generación de ninjas de la hoja, héroes de guerra y grandes amigos de Naruto Sennin, como era conocido Naruto ahora.

"Que no vuelva a pasar, idiota"

Naruto se congelo al oír a Shikamaru hablar de esa manera. Frunció el ceño cuando advirtió lo que ocurría, y sin que otros lo notaran activo su modo sennin.

"Oe vago problemático"

"¿Mm?"

El moreno no tuvo tiempo de voltear a ver al rubio, cuando un mini rassengan le destrozo la espalda, dejándolo tirado en el suelo en medio de una multitud que observaban la escena espantados. Dos compañeros de guerra, dos héroes, dos grandes shinobis, habían iniciado una lucha real en medio de una multitud.

"¡Uzumaki!

Grito, entre enojado y sorprendido, Kankurou. Gaara volteo a ver lo que ocurría cuando ya el rubio había medio matado al Nara y su hermano lo sostenía para evitar que terminara con él.

"¡¿Qué rayos…?!

El pelirrojo se acercó corriendo y ayudo al Nara a levantarse. Pero atento a lo que Naruto gritaba.

"¡Él no es Shikamaru!"

Era lo que balbuceaba su amigo. Cuando capto todo, frunció el ceño y miro al pelinegro detrás de él.

Mala idea.

Lo que vio fue a un hombre con la apariencia del ninja de Konoha ligado a un zetsu blanco, igual que como había estado Obito, y con un Mangekyou Sharingan en su ojo derecho. Todo le dio vueltas, mareándolo. Cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió, se encontraba en un lugar en blanco y negro. Parecía ser infinito, y todo lo que había en él… él y otros dos kages.

* * *

Gracias x tenerme paciencia. Espero poder subir otro capi la próxima semana. Bye.


	6. Chapter 6

**ok si. ya se q les dije "la semana q viene subo otro capi"... me retrase... otra vez... pero ya estoy aquí con el nuevo capi.**

**espero q lo disfruten y perdones mi retraso.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 6 – SELLO OSCURO**

"¿Que tenemos aquí? ¡Pero si es Sasuke-kun!"

Una voz silbante y una risa enfermiza se oyó desde la parte trasera de una cortina negro, dentro de una de las viejas guaridas de Orochimaru. Las tenues luces apenas iluminaban la habitación, así que cuando Sasuke corrió las cortinas, solo se pudo observar una silueta.

De cabello largo, cara huesuda y brillantes ojos amarillos.

"Orochimaru"

El sannin se levantó con dificultad y con perversión acaricio la mejilla de Sasuke. El Uchiha se tensó ante el contacto de la piel fría y áspera de su viejo maestro con la de él. Durante los tres años que estuvo entrenando con Orochimaru, no hubo un momento en que se sintiera cómodo con la sola presencia de él. Se asqueaba con solo oír su voz o notar su presencia a su alrededor.

"¿Qué te trae por aquí pequeño Sasuke?"

"Kabuto Yakushi está vivo y suelto"

"¿Y cuál es la nueva noticia, niño?"

Sasuke frunció más el ceño y apretó los dientes ¿Cómo lo sabía? Orochimaru rio con malicia y por fin noto que detrás de su querido Sasuke habían otras dos personas.

"Veo que tienes compañía… ¡Oh! Con que descubriste el secretito del Clan Sabaku ¡Y tuviste éxito al experimentar con el!"

Itachi se adelantó con la rubia apoyada en su hombro. El lado izquierdo de su rostro y su cuello habían sido cubiertos por el sello ya expandido. Al igual que su brazo. Y aunque no podían verlo, los tres estaban seguros que gran parte de su torso estaba en las mismas condiciones. Orochimaru habrio los ojos sorprendido al ver la escena.

"Y no somos los únicos que saben de ese secretito. Tu viejo subordinado, Yakushi Kabuto, es el responsable de todo lo que estamos por contarte"

Al principio, el sannin estuvo escéptico sobre las nuevas habilidades de Kabuto. Pero luego de ver el sello maldito del cielo en el pecho de la Sabaku, no tuvo duda de que el poder del muchacho había sobrepasado lo inimaginable. No solo había logrado activar el sello maldito más fuerte que creo en una persona físicamente no apta para portarlo, sino que, además, ha logrado mantenerla viva gracias a una droga que administro en el cuerpo de la mujer. Dicha droga habría pasado desapercibida de no haber sido por que el había estado estudiándola casi toda su vida. Pero que nunca pudo ser capaz de encontrar.

"¿Qué droga?"

Pregunto Itachi, alerta a todo lo que el pelinegro hacia y dacia.

"Kalefasina" *

Los hermanos se miraron confundidos. Nunca, ninguno, había escuchado ese nombre antes.

"No es de sorprender que ustedes no la conozcan, los ninjas médicos prohibieron su uso. Además de que es súper difícil de conseguir. Aunque estoy seguro de que la princesa y sus dos estudiantes deben conocerla. Esta droga actúa directamente en todos los sistemas del cuerpo. No les permite dejar de funcionar y evita la muerte. Además, regenera el tejido celular. El hecho de que prohibieran usarla es que provoca un efecto adverso extremadamente raro"

Sasuke abrió la boca para hablar pero Orochimaru lo detuvo. Itachi observaba a la rubia yacer inconsciente sobre una camilla del viejo laboratorio de la guarida, mientras escuchaba atentamente.

"Dependiendo de la cantidad que le suministraron dejara de envejecer. Cuando su efecto pase, su cuerpo comenzara a funcionar normalmente de nuevo… Esto es lo que estuve buscando toda mi vida y está justo delante de mi"

Sasuke se puso en guardia rápidamente ante el comentario del sannin. No quería que intentara experimentos con a Sabaku, así como hizo con él y muchos otros usuarios de sellos malditos. Estaban en peligro, en cualquier momento Orochimaru atacaría para obtener lo que quería. Tarde o temprano lo haría.

"Sasuke-kun, eres consciente de que para esto necesitamos a cuatro personas expertas en técnicas de sellado… Si no es así la Sabaku puede morir ¿Estás dispuesto a correr ese riesgo?"

Sasuke no contesto. En cambio, Itachi se adelantó y dijo:

"Tus antiguos subordinados no se opusieron cuando se les pidió venir. Somos más que suficientes"

Tras sus palabras, dos hombres y una mujer entraron en escena. La pelirroja, el pelinaranja y el chico de dientes puntiagudos hicieron un gesto de repulsión cuando vieron a Orochimaru. Cuatro años habían pasado desde que lo habían visto por última vez. Y en ese entonces aún se conservaba. Con apenas 59 años, el sannin había envejecido tanto a causa de los efectos secundarios de todas las veces que experimentó consigo mismo, que ni siquiera la misma Tsunade podría ayudarlo.

"¿En qué podemos ayudar Sasuke-san?"

Pregunto el pelinaranja. Su voz gruesa, y a la vez amable. Alto, de simpáticos ojos del mismo color de su cabello, Yugo dio un paso adelante y reviso el cuerpo de la rubia. Temari se retorció ante la proximidad del poseedor original del sello, lo que hizo que Itachi se interpusiera posesivamente entre él y el cuerpo inconsciente de ella.

Con la Espada del Ejecutor en su espalda, el chico de la niebla camino y toco la mejilla del menor de los Uchiha en gesto de cariño, sarcásticamente.

"Adoro a este niñato. Siempre nos hace movernos cuando menos lo esperamos"

"Calla pez bocón. Sasuke-kun necesita nuestra ayuda y se la daremos siempre que podamos. Y ahora podemos"

El espadachín bufo ante el comentario de la de lentes. Cuatro años y aún no podía dejar de acosar al maldito Uchiha cada vez que lo veía. Definitivamente estaba obsesionada. Pensó.

"Dale esta droga"

Hablo el sannin dirigiéndose a Itachi. Le entrego un frasco de vidrio con varias capsulas de alguna droga adentro, y él se ocupó de hacérselas tragar a la rubia. Mientras los otros meditaban el plan que necesitaban para llevar a cabo la técnica que ayudaría a Temari controlar el sello maldito del cielo.

"Bien. Yugo, Suigetsu, Karin. Pónganse en sus posiciones"

Ante el aviso de Orochimaru, los tres rodearon a la rubia. Creando un círculo alrededor de ella. Casi enseguida, ella empezó a gritar y a retorcerse de dolor. Los cuatro no tardaron en realizar sus respectivas posiciones de mano, y al terminar elevaron sus brazos reuniendo una extraña niebla oscura sobre el cuerpo de la Sabaku.

"¡Shikokumujin!"

Dijeron los cuatro al unísono, al mismo tiempo que bajaban sus brazos y la niebla rodeaba el cuerpo de Temari completamente. Cientos de sellos se adhirieron a su cuerpo y la cubrieron. Rápidamente Orochimaru escribió varios símbolos en cinco papeles con su sangre y los pegó al cuerpo de la rubia.

"Fuukoku Houin"

"¿Qué hicieron?"

"Liberaron el sello maldito al máximo"

"¡¿Qué?!

Grito Itachi enojado ¿Que habían hecho? Era eso justo lo que estaba evitando.

* * *

* Eso me lo invente. Si existe alguna droga, medicamento o cualquier otra cosa con el mismo nombre, es purita coincidencia.


	7. Chapter 7

Uff… ya volvi!… disfruten del capi…

* * *

**CAPITULO 7 – EXPLICACIONES**

Todo en la oscura habitación quedo muy tranquilo. Se podían escuchar los latidos de seis corazones. Pero Itachi estaba preocupado. El corazón de Temari no latía. Espero por varios minutos. Pero nada ocurría. Cuando estaba a punto de lanzarse al sello que rodeaba el cuerpo de la rubia y sacara de ahí, lo escucho.

Era su corazón latiendo nuevamente. Pudo respirar tranquilo al fin.

"¿Qué fue lo que hicieron, Sasuke? ¿Por qué liberaron su sello al máximo?"

"Para que ella pueda controlarlo, Itachi. Si no es capaz de hacerlo, el sello la consumirá hasta volverla loca y posteriormente matarla. Cuando los 5 del Sonido liberaron mi sello hicieron algo muy parecido. Cuando ella despierte, tendrá completo control del sello, pero primero debía morir. Justo ahora, en su interior, su lado oscuro, que el sello maldito ya logro dominar, y su lado… digamos que su lado bueno… ambos están luchando por extinguir al otro. Ella debe encontrar la armonía entre los dos. Tardará unas horas, tal vez todo el día. Todo depende de lo fuerte que sea"

**-HORAS MÁS TARDE-**

Itachi no se separó del cuerpo de la rubia. Sasuke y Suigetsu se dedicaron a practicar sus técnicas. Karin solo se concentró en admirarlos. Y Yugo, como siempre, admiro la naturaleza y alimento a los animales del bosque alrededor de la guarida.

Orochimaru entro en la habitación y se percató rápidamente de la presencia del Uchiha. Caminó hasta quedar enfrente de la rubia y se acercó para tocar su brazo cubierto de sellos, pero el pelinegro retuvo su mano rápidamente.

"Es sorprendente la manera en que su cuerpo se preserva… Siempre joven, sana… bella"

Una mirada asesina se cruzó con la mirada curiosa del sannin, intimidándolo un poco. Una sombría burla se cruzó por su rostro, molestando a Itachi, que rápidamente saco un kunai y amenazo la garganta del pálido hombre.

"Ni se te ocurra volver a acercártele"

Dijo. Su voz era fría e intimidante. El, sobreprotector y en guardia.

"Vaya Itachi-san. Estás inusualmente atento a la Sabaku ¿No te parece?"

El comentario lo tomo por sorpresa. Hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta de lo atento que estaba siendo con ella. Las palabras de Orochimaru resonaron nuevamente a su mente

"_**Estás inusualmente atento a la Sabaku"**_

¿Qué estaba pasándole? Primero la saca de la prisión. Eso lo entendía, era necesario sacarla para aclarar las cosas con Kabuto. Luego le salvo la vida restringiendo su sello maldito. Ese había sido un riesgo que no era necesario correr. Si no podía utilizarla, podía tomar el camino largo y averiguar directamente con Sabaku no Gaara. Aunque fuese difícil lograrlo. Al final no había servido de nada, ella no tenía información de su Clan y no recordaba nada de lo ocurrido con los Señores Feudales.

¿Pero qué decía? ¿Cómo que no servía de nada? La había salvado. Estaba viva y eso para él era suficiente. Se sentía bien al saberla viva… aunque no podía evitar preocuparse por su estado actual.

El movimiento de Orochimaru para liberar su mano lo saco de sus pensamientos. Sorprendiéndose nuevamente por la peculiaridad de estos. El viejo ninja renegado se retiró aún con su macabra sonrisa.

"Estas advertido, maldito"

Dijo al salir Orochimaru de la habitación. Su comentario lo había cabreado realmente. Tratarla así, como un objeto ¡Como un conejillo de indias! El muy maldito. Siempre le había desagradado, pero ahora oficialmente lo odiaba.

**EN ALGUNA DIMENSIÓN…**

"Maldición. Otro más"

Dijo el Raikage, con su expresión de siempre. Junto a él la Mizukage babeaba mientras, suponía el, tenía alguna pesadilla sobre el matrimonio. Típico de ella.

Sus ojos pasaron de uno a otro, sin parar. Hasta que una mano le toco la pierna por atrás.

"¡Chico! Veo que también has caído en la trampa de esos insectos de Kabuto"

El Tsuchikage hablaba como si supiera todo sobre Kabuto, su regreso y demás. Pero era absurdo. Si supieran eso, no habrían condenado a Temari ¿O sí? Estarían buscando, tal vez, un chivo expiatorio al cual achacarle los crímenes. No. Tampoco. Temari si había cometido asesinato, aunque hubiese sido siendo controlada para hacerlo.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Cuántos días tienen aquí? ¿No estará también Tsunade verdad?"

Los dos kages se dirigieron una fugaz mirada, que no pasó desapercibida ante Gaara. El viejo enano de la roca se encogió de hombros y el Raikage chasqueo la lengua, en señal de molestia.

"No estamos seguros pero para mí deben ser al menos tres o cuatro días. Primero llego Tsuchikage-sama, luego yo, seguida de A. La Mizukage y tu fueron los últimos"

La voz ronca de Tsunade sonó desde algún sitio. Pero no la podía ver. La busco con la mirada pero en ese momento Mei se despertó y se abalanzo sobre él, tapándoles los ojos.

"No la busques Kazekage-kun. No podemos usar chakra dentro de este lugar y sin poder hacerlo, la Hokage se vuelve vieja y arrugada. No le gusta que la vean así"

Gaara frunció el ceño debajo de la mano de la pelirroja ante el comentario. Ahora que ella lo decía, no podía sentir el chakra de ninguno de los cuatro que estaban con él. Si Tsunade no hubiese hablado, no habría sabido que ella estaba allí.

"Tsuchikage-sama"

Llamo a Onoki luego de que Mei lo liberara. El viejo estaba aún detrás de él. Parado, no volaba. Claro, eso requería chakra y no podían usarlo. Pero lo que más le llamo la atención, fue su atuendo ¿Qué hacía en pijama? Una graciosa escena del antiguo ninja, durmiendo como bebe en su pijama a rayas azul cielo invadió su mente y una débil sonrisa no pudo ser disimulada.

"¡¿De qué te estas riendo niñato imprudente?! ¡Estaba durmiendo cuando me secuestraron!"

Eso se notaba. La Mizukage se rio disimuladamente. Pero por otro lado, sé saco de la mente la imagen del Tsuchikage y se concentró en la pregunta que había querido formularle desde el principio.

"¿Qué sabe usted de Kabuto?"

Los tres kages evitaron los ojos del pelirrojo cuando el paso la mirada por los rostros de ellos, evaluando sus expresiones.

"Díganme, por favor. Mi hermana está en peligro por culpa de ese tipo. Necesito saberlo todo"

"¿Qué sabes tú de él?

Pregunto Tsunade desde su escondite. No lo había notado, pero la rubia sonaba débil y cansada. Debía estarlo. Tres días sin el chakra suficiente para mantener su cuerpo en buen estado la debían estar afectando, y mucho.

"Sé que está vivo"

Una carcajada resonó por todo el lugar. Era el Raikage.

"El nunca murió, Sabaku. Uchiha Itachi lo atrapo en un Jutsu llamado Izanami. Pero al parecer no lo cambio, como se supone que debía haberlo hecho"

"¿Qué…? ¡¿Y porque nunca me lo dijeron?! Esto fácilmente podría considerarse como un acto de traición de parte de sus aldeas en contra de Suna. Y aunque yo confié en ustedes, el consejo de la Arena no se lo tomara tan a la ligera. Hasta podría perder el cargo de Kazekage"

Gaara estaba enojado. Realmente enojado ¿Sabia Temari eso también? No. Ella no podía estar enterada de algo de esa magnitud ¿O sí? ¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué más podían estar escondiendo todos ellos?

Como si le leyeran el pensamiento, empezaron a explicarle todo.

"Estas enterado del secreto de tu familia ¿Cierto?"

Gaara asintió ante la pregunta de la Mizukage. Luego continúo.

"Cuando nos enteramos que Kabuto había escapado, nos aseguramos de ponerlos a salvo a ti y a tus hermanos. Claro que todos suponíamos que Kabuto iría por ti. Pero nos equivocamos. Primero fue por tu hermana, la presa más fácil. Ella estaba fuera de la aldea en medio de una misión. Débil y sola, la ataco. Le planto el sello maldito de Orochimaru y la obligo a matar a los Feudales ¿Por qué lo hizo? Aún no lo sabemos. Creímos que la usaría para revivir a alguien pero no fue así"

"No. Si revivió a alguien"

Dijo Gaara, empezando a atar cabos.

"El que la ayudo a escapar. Lo último que oí fue que la persona que la ayudo a escapar tenía un parecido…"

"¡¿Que?! ¡¿Escapó?! ¿Cómo es posible? Debía estar encerrada. Es la mejor prisión que hay"

Al pelirrojo le entro una gran ira. Encerrada ¡Malditos! Aun sabiendo que ella no había cometido ningún crimen por cuenta propia la encerraron. No pudo evitar acercársele al Raikage y tomarlo de la camisa, enojado hasta el extremo.

"¡¿Por qué la encerraron aun sabiéndola inocente?!"

"Por su propia seguridad, Gaara. Si ella está libre Kabuto la controlara nuevamente y esta vez podría… Espera ¿Dijiste que si revivió a alguien?"

El joven ninja se relajó y soltó al líder de la Nube.

"Si"

Dijo bruscamente.

"A Uchiha Itachi"

Los tres presentes se sorprendieron.

"Pero ¿Cómo es que ella aún vive?"

"Porque la técnica de transferencia de vida es eso, A. Una transferencia de vida. Siempre y cuando tenga un cuerpo vivo el cual pueda sacrificar para revivir a un muerto, ella no sufrirá ningún daño. Por eso lo de los Feudales. Nunca conseguimos sus cuerpos. Asumimos que estaban muertos. Pero lo más probable es que cuatro de ellos aun vivan"

Tsunade sabía mucho sobre esa técnica. Más de lo que se imaginaba. Luego recordó, que ella era más vieja de lo que aparentaba ser. Una pizca de curiosidad por ver su cuerpo original invadió la mente de Gaara, pero lo ignoró.

"Pero aun así ¿Por qué los Feudales? Son gente reconocida. Notaríamos su falta en seguida"

Se preguntó confundida la Mizukage.

"Por eso. Porque lo que Kabuto Yakushi quiere, es que sepamos lo que está haciendo. Lo de los Feudales fue un mensaje para todos"

* * *

Eh… pobre Tsunade eh?... se me ocurrió de pronto… originalmente, solo iban a estar la Mizukage y Gaara, pero me pareció muy inapropiado considerando la personalidad de la tipa jeje… bueno… si logro avanzar hoy con el capi 10 (estoy un poco… estancada allí -,-) mañana subo otro… no es seguro… nos leemos… bye!


	8. Chapter 7,5

**HE VUELTOOOOO! Estoy enfiebrada con el mundial y no he escrito mas NADA... pero aqui esta su cap... es el 7.5 xq es algo que pasa solo Temari... es como algo alternativo... pero un cap al fin y al cabo. y dejen reviews, no lo estan haciendo ¬¬ ! me pone triste T_T ... dejenlos ¬¬ ... please! DAAAA, YA... AQUI EL CAP DISFRUTEN!**

* * *

**CAPITULO 7.5 – SUPERACIÓN**

Temari despertó en un lugar limpio, vacío y frío.

El terror la asaltó cuando no sintió su corazón latir, o su chakra correr.

Miro a todos lados y no vio nada más que blanco y más blanco. Llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido azul cielo que le daba por las rodillas, acampanado y de escote en V. Su cabello suelto.

Busco su propio pulso nuevamente, pero de la misma manera que antes, no tenía. Físicamente, estaba muerta.

"¿Dónde… estoy?"

Susurro mientras se incorporaba, sentándose sobre el frio suelo del lugar. No le costó levantarse y pudo caminar tranquilamente. Su mirada iba de aquí para allá buscando cualquier cosa que le diera una pista de donde estaba. Pero seguía sin ver nada.

"Hola Temari"

Escucho una muy, muy familiar vos detrás de ella cuando ya llevaba rato caminando en el infinito espacio. Se giró rápidamente para ver quién era. Cuando lo hizo, se sorprendió.

"¿Qué…?"

Era ella misma. Se movió, como intentando ver si la ella que tenía en frente haría los mismos movimientos, pero no lo hizo.

"No soy un maldito espejo, idiota"

El mal carácter que tenía su ´otro yo´ la perturbo. Le recordó a sí misma, en el pasado. Cuando ella y sus hermanos se dedicaban al asesinato.

"Déjala en paz, por favor"

Escucho detrás de ella, su misma voz, distinto tono.

Otro clon de ella camino hasta quedar entre las dos. Boquiabierta miro a una y a otra, hasta que la que llevaba un vestido blanco, la última en aparecer, se acercó a ella y la abrazo. No correspondió al abrazo. Tampoco lo rechazo. Solo no se movió. Cerró los ojos y espero despertar del sueño. Los abrió y aún seguía hay.

"¡Aw! ¡Por favor! Ya deja toda esa idiotez, cretina"

Grito la otra. Llevaba un vestido muy parecido, con la diferencia que el de ella era negro. En seguida, la de blanco la soltó.

"Ya no seas tan grosera, Soberbia"

"Digo que te largues de aquí, Humildad, y dejes que ella vuelva a ser quien era antes"

"Jamás la dejare volver a ser una asesina. Yo soy su futuro"

Las dos discutían mientras ella aún no se creía lo que estaba ocurriendo ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué había pasado con Itachi y Sasuke? Solo esperaba que estuviesen bien y nada les hubiese pasado.

"Ya deja de pensar en esos idiotas y despierta, Temari. Vuelve a ser como antes. Como Gaara te enseño a ser. Antes disfrutabas asesinando, y obligabas a tus enemigos a suplicar por sus vidas ¿Lo recuerdas?"

Sus antiguos actos pasaron por su mente, como si los estuviese viviendo en ese momento.

Ella, Gaara y Kankurou diez años atrás.

Con apenas trece años, ya era toda una experta en el asesinato. Al igual que sus hermanos, había sido entrenada como entrenaban a los ANBU de Konoha y la fuerza especial de Suna. Pero nunca tuvieron compañeros de entrenamiento. Los habían aislados de otros niños, e incluso de otras personas mientras lo hacían. Gaara fue el que menos sufrió físicamente, debido a su defensa absoluta, que le proporcionaba el Shukaku. Solo salía lastimado cuando su padre, el 4to Kazekage, iba a evaluar cuanto habían avanzado y luchaba contra cada uno. La arena dorada de Tadashi, nunca tuvo problema en traspasar la arena de Gaara. Kankurou, debido a que era el favorito, no sufría casi nada.

Pero ella. Nada era igual para ella. No la trataban bien por ser niña. Al contrario, la trataban peor.

"_**¡Eres la mayor! ¡Deberías ser la más fuerte y es todo lo contrario!"**_

Le gritaban. Su padre no tenía compasión y la atacaba tan violentamente como lo hacía con Gaara. El pelirrojo tampoco los trataba nada bien. Constantemente los retaba solo por el placer de golpearlos. Solo Kankurou tenía compasión por ella, y la ayudaba algunas veces. Cuando terminaron los tres años de entrenamiento, ya no era la misa niña que Yashamaru había criado durante cuatro años. Era fría y arrogante. Le gustaba pelear y no le temía a nada, excepto a Gaara.

Ninguno tuvo descanso. Eran misión tras misión. Y no hubo ninguna en la que no tuviesen que asesinar. Tenía diez años cuando realizo la primera de Rango A. También cuando asesino la primera vez.

Debían encargarse de una banda de asesinos que habían estado aterrorizando la aldea de la cascada. Eran una banda de unos treinta o cuarenta tipos grandes y que aterrorizarían a cualquiera. Pero con cualquiera no se refería a ellos tres.

Cuando se enfrentaron a ellos, Gaara quiso hacerlo solo. Ellos no protestaron, habían aprendido a no hacerlo.

Dos de ellos querían escapar. Ella miro a Gaara y el asintió, dejándola perseguirlos. Emocionada, los siguió y ninguno vivió para contarlo. Con una simple abanicada, los había hecho polvo. Moribundo, no tuvo piedad cuando los decapitó con el filo de su abanico.

"_**¿Qué… eres?"**_

"_**Sabaku no Temari… tu ejecutora"**_

Se cubrió la mitad del rostro con una mano al recordar. Una sádica sonrisa se dibujó en su cara. Al mismo tiempo, la ella que vestía de negro empezaba desaparecer. La de blanco chillo y empezó a hablarle.

"No lo hagas, Temari. Recuerda. Los hermosos días que pasaste junto a tu madre, y todo lo que compartiste con Yashamaru"

Más recuerdos asaltaron su mente. Esta vez de mucho antes.

Tenía dos años. Era navidad. Su madre sostenía al bebe Kankurou mientras le canturreaba la canción que le había entonado cuando la consiguió llorando por creer que ya no la querría, ya que tendría un nuevo bebé.

"_**¿Por qué lloras mi amor? ¿Qué te fluye en la piel?**_

_**Te despiertas en el llanto por espantos de dolor.**_

_**Son los monstruos del ayer. Son tus miedos, corazón.**_

_**Sabes bien que yo te amo y te pido tengas fe.**_

_**No sufras más, no mi bebé.**_

…_**..**_

_**Lluvia de esperanza. Lluvia al corazón.**_

_**Siempre allí estaré, no te fallare.**_

_**Desde el cielo, lluvia al corazón.**_

_**No importa lo que pase, no importa jamás.**_

_**Lluvia al corazón"**_

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y la sádica sonrisa se convirtió en una tierna cuando volvió a oír a su madre cantándole.

Humildad empezó a desaparecer.

"Temari ¿Recuerdas como odiabas a Gaara por haber matado a tu madre?"

Le pregunto Soberbia. Lo hizo.

El día del nacimiento de Gaara escucho a la comadrona diciendo que Karura ya no vivía. Luego escucho el llanto de su hermano. Y siquiera antes de verlo, lo odio.

"Temari. No te dejes engañar por el odio. Sabes que amas a Gaara. Es lo último que tuviste de tu madre y no podrías odiarlo. El y Kankurou son tu más preciado tesoro"

Si. Los amaba. Hubo un tiempo en que creía que si Gaara no hubiese nacido, su madre seguiría con ella, pero comprendió que su madre dio su vida por él, como habría hecho por ella o Kankurou. Gaara era una parte de Karura, y le era imposible odiarlo. Era su hermano.

No lo odiaba. Lo amaba.

Pero no podía dejar de sentir odio. Aun así, sabía que era una emoción que con el tiempo desaparecería. El amor no.

Dejo de llora. Se levantó y camino hasta la ella del vestido negro. La abrazo y desapareció. Luego hizo lo mismo con la de blanco.

"Eso es Temari ¿Sabes ya quién eres?"

Escucho en su cabeza.

"Si"

Y desapareció.

* * *

La canción que Karura le canta Temari es **Lluvia el Corazón de Maná**. Intente inventar una, pero me di cuenta de que terriblemente mala con los versos. Y la razón es que esa canción me recuerda a mi mama y como escribí este capi con el día de las madres cercano, se mezcló algo de mis sentimientos con el jeje xD (y si mal no recuerdo, el vocalista del grupo la dedica la canción a su madre).

En fin, espero q disfrutaran este capi especial. Nos leemos. Bye.


	9. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO 8 – FASE DOS**

Varias horas habían pasado desde que el sello había sido liberado completamente. Itachi yacía sentado frente al cuerpo de la rubia, dormido pero alerta. Como había demostrado varios minutos antes, cuando Yugo había entrado a ver a Temari y esta había reaccionado mal. Sin molestarse en ver a su hermano, Sasuke se acercó a la mujer y la observo. Recordando todo lo que había pasado dentro de ese tambor donde los cuatro del sonido lo habían metido para enfrentarse con su ser interior.

No pudo lograr vencerlo, y a causa de eso su lado oscuro pudo controlarlo varias veces durante su pelea contra Naruto. El odio en su corazón era mayor que el amor, y eso fue lo que lo perjudico.

Un movimiento saco al menor de los Uchiha de sus pensamientos. Frente a él, la Sabaku se ponía de pie, quitándose los rollos y sellos de encima. Sus ojos se dirigieron a él, y en cuanto los vio supo que no lo había logrado ¿Qué podía haber pasado la princesa de Suna para que el odio invadiera su corazón?

Itachi fue hasta ella y la ayudo a sostenerse. Apoyándose en los hombros del Uchiha camino un par de paso y se detuvo para hablarle a Sasuke.

"No me deje llevar como crees que hice Sasuke. Pero puedo asegurarte que tampoco soy la misma"

Itachi miro a su hermano interrogante y curioso por saber de qué hablaba. Pero lo dejo pasar, ahora su prioridad era revisarla a ella. La llevo hasta afuera, donde Yugo, Karin y Suigetsu descansaban al aire libre. Orochimaru salió detrás de ellos.

"Vaya ¿Has conseguido vencer tu odio hacia…?"

"Eso no es problema de nadie, Orochimaru"

Lo interrumpió ella. No había necesidad de que otros se enteraran de sus sentimientos. Ya era suficiente con que la vieran en el estado en que estaba. El sannin se acercó a ella y tomo su rostro entre sus manos. Itachi lo fulmino con la mirada y retrocedió, junto a Temari. Molesto por tener sus manos ocupadas y no poder golpearlo ahí mismo.

"¿Qué quieres, Orochimaru?"

Le preguntó bruscamente. Temari lo miro, confundida ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan sobreprotector? ¿Qué le podía estar ocurriendo al Uchiha para que actuase de esa manera?

"Itachi…"

El la miro. Su voz lo calmo. Su expresión confundida lo hirió y no quiso verla así. Todo esto para ella era nuevo. Nuevo y extraño. Hace apenas cuatro días ella era solo la más fuerte y bella kunoichi de Suna con una misión que cumplir y dos hermanos los cuales la esperaban de regreso a casa. Pero todo eso se había derrumbado en solo minutos. Por culpa de Kabuto, ella ya no era quien siempre había sido. Él había arruinado todo su mundo. Y eso no se lo perdonaría jamás. La veía tan vulnerable y desprotegida que le molestaba que la hubiese utilizado de esa manera. Y pensar que pensaba utilizarla igual para salvar a su hermano. No podía. Era decisión de ella seguir o no. Ya no corría peligro, el sello estaba controlado y el junto a Sasuke podían resolver solos el asunto de los feudales.

"Temari. Tengo que preguntarte algo"

Ella se extrañó aún más.

"Cuando te secuestre de la prisión pretendía utilizarte para que Kabuto dejara libre a Sasuke…"

A Temari se le dilataron las pupilas. La rabia la inundo y un dolor en su pecho la molesto. Era el sello. Ya bajo su control, respondía a sus emociones y en ese momento solo sentía rabia. Soltó a Itachi repentinamente y camino hacia atrás.

El la siguió pero ella levanto la mano impidiendo que se le acercara. El procuro no hacerlo, aunque por dentro le urgía consolarla. Pero era culpa suya después de todo, que se sintiese así.

"Pero ya no lo hare, Temari. No podría. Es por eso que dejo que tomes una decisión. En este momento Orochimaru planea utilizar a los otros para atacarnos y tomarte para experimentar contigo, debido a una droga que hay en tu cuerpo…"

El sannin frunció el ceño y se colocó en posición de ataque, igual que Suigetsu y Karin. Yugo solo permaneció allí sin ayudar ni alentar a nadie.

"Sasuke y yo podemos pelear contra ellos y vencerlos. Pero primero quiero que decidas si seguirás con nosotros y lucharas contra Kabuto o que te lleve de regreso a Suna y seguramente vuelvas a prisión"

La Sabaku lo miro muy confundida. Sasuke y Suigetsu se miraban alerta. Esperando cualquier momento para atacar. No sabía qué hacer. Había perdido la poca confianza que le había tomado a Itachi. Pero era ir con él o quedarse y ser objeto de experimento del sádico ninja.

"¿Por qué hacen esto, Suigetsu, Karin? ¿No odiaban a Orochimaru?"

Intento Sasuke persuadir a los dos traidores.

"Y lo hacemos. Yo por lo menos. Pero esa cosa que la rubiecita tiene en su sangre. Es interesante lo que se puede hacer con ello. Perdón Sasuke-kun, tú me gustas, pero más me gusta la idea de ser joven para siempre"

Temari miro con mucha rabia a la pelirroja. Era una completa zorra. Primero seducía a Sasuke y ahora lo traiciona por algo tan estúpido como la supuesta inmortalidad de la que Orochimaru hablaba.

"Eres una zorra estúpida, Karin. Creo que la ley de que las rubias son poco inteligentes debería más bien aplicarse a las pelirrojas ¿Realmente crees que ese tipo compartiría lo que sea que sacara de mí?"

La Uzumaki vacilo ante las palabras de Temari. Miro a Orochimaru desconfiada, pero sonrió luego.

"Si se atreve a traicionarnos lo matamos ¡Esta decrepito! No podría con nosotros"

Al sannin eso no le agrado para nada.

"Entonces jodete, puta Uzumaki"

La rubia no vacilo en atacarla. Lanzo una patada a su cabeza. Pero fue muy lenta. Karin la esquivo con facilidad y barrio es suelo, derribándola. Itachi y Sasuke también atacaron. El primero a Orochimaru, que no hizo nada más que esquivar los golpes del Uchiha. Suigetsu luchaba con Sasuke. Cada vez que él lo golpeaba, el ninja de la niebla se convertía en agua y lo atacaba por la espalda. Pero no lograba hacerle daño.

"No seas cobarde, Suigetsu. Si quisiera te destrozaría en un segundo. Pero matarte es lo último que quiero"

"Contrólate, Sasuke. Si Hozuki no pelea, ayuda a Temari"

El menor de los hermano miro hacia donde Itachi señalaba y observo como la pelirroja limpiaba el suelo con la Sabaku.

Corrió en su ayuda, pero en ese momento Yugo se cruzó en su camino y lo detuvo. Sasuke lo evadió pero el volvió a hacerlo. Ambos se miraron fijamente.

"Apártate, Yugo"

"No"

Dijo el gran hombre de pelo naranja firmemente.

Sasuke vacilo.

Temari grito cuando la Uzumaki la golpeo fuerte en la espalda y caía contra la tierra.

"¡Sasuke!"

Le grito Itachi cuando vio que el peliblanco iba contra él desde atrás con su gran Espada del Ejecutor.

El Uchiha giro a tiempo para golpear a Suigetsu con su espada, pero nuevamente Yugo se interpuso. Los detuvo a ambos y los lanzo contra Itachi y Orochimaru, arrastrándolos hacia el suelo.

"¡¿Qué estás haciendo Yugo?! Orochimaru va a…"

"Orochimaru no me importa, Itachi. Solo déjala a ella luchar sus propias peleas"

Itachi frunció el ceño ante lo que dijo Yugo. No iba a dejar a Temari sola. Y mucho menos viendo como la aporreaban delante de él. Corrió muy rápido hacia las mujeres, detrás de él, Sasuke se quedó distrayendo a los otros dos.

Nuevamente Yugo intervino y tomo a Itachi del cuello. Este levanto las piernas y las enrosco alrededor del brazo que lo sostenía, apretándolo. Perdiendo la fuerza del brazo, el pelinaranja se obligó a soltar al Uchiha. A su vez, Itachi lo soltó a él, pero solo por un segundo. Apoyo ambos brazos del suelo y levanto sus piernas en una doble patada que mando a su oponente a volar lejos de ahí.

"Eso será suficiente"

Dijo para sí mismo Yugo, seminconsciente. Se recostó del árbol del que había chocado, examinando la escena. Todos lo hacían.

Itachi se había detenido frente a las mujeres, cuando la Sabaku comenzó a liberar el sello maldito. De un segundo a otro, Karin se desplomó sobre el suelo, desmayada. Temari cayó de rodillas junto a ella, respirando con dificultad y con el sello ya en su segunda fase.

No podía creer lo que veía.

Sus ojos no habían cambiado casi nada. Solo se habían vuelto de un intenso dorado. Ya no era rubia, ahora tenía el cabello tan negro como él y tan largo como la Mizukage. Su piel, como todos los usuarios de sellos, era gris. Las orejas eran como de duende. Sus delicadas uñas se habían convertido en garras, y su linda sonrisa ahora estaba adornada por un par de largos y afilados caninos. Y sus labios, de un escalofriante negro brillante.

"Temari…"

La llamo él, caminando rápidamente para ayudarla. Ella se derrumbó a sus pies enseguida. El sello se deshizo y volvió a su forma original mientras las marcas retrocedían hasta su pecho. El la levanto y seguido de su hermano, huyeron rápidamente.


	10. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO 9 – DESESPERACIÓN**

**EN KONOHA, HORAS ANTES…**

"¡Tsunade-sama ha desaparecido!"

Entro gritando una pelinegra, con un cerdito con ropa cargado, a la sala del consejo de Konoha. Los allí presentes la miraron aterrados. Shikamaru, miembro del consejo desde la muerte de su padre en la 4ta Gran Guerra Ninja, se levantó y camino hasta la puerta, saliendo y sacando a la mujer consigo.

"¿Cómo que desapareció, Shizune? Debe estar en algún bar de la villa como siempre, búscala bien"

Shizune negó con la cabeza, dejando al cerdo en el suelo mientras hablaba.

"Hace un rato fui a su despacho y no la vi allí. La busque y la conseguí en la terraza. Hable con ella pero la note extraña. No sé por qué pero rápidamente pensé en los Zetsus blancos de la guerra. Le ofrecí un trago de su sake favorito ¡Y lo rechazo! Eso confirmo mis sospechas y la ataque. Si hubiese sido ella, no lo hubiese rechazado. Y en caso de que sí lo hubiese hecho, se habría percatado de que la atacaba por detrás y me detendría. Pero no lo hizo. Cuando la golpee, se convirtió, no en un Zetsu blanco, sino más bien en un ninja que no conozco con la mitad de su cuerpo consumido por Zetsu"

Shikamaru escucho la historia de la pelinegra y quedo boquiabierto ¿Zetsu blanco vivo? No. No era posible. Se habían encargado de eliminar a todos durante la guerra. Y en caso de que quedara alguno ¿Qué ganaba secuestrando a Tsunade? Se cubrió la boca con la mano y pensó rápidamente en un plan. De todos los kages, había sido a la Hokage por la que había ido ¿Y si no era así? ¿Y si pasaba lo mismo en las otras aldeas? Tenía que saberlo rápidamente. Así evitaría que los demás fuesen secuestrados y, en caso de que ya hubiese pasado, advertiría a las aldeas para que tomaran precauciones.

"Mierda. Hay que averiguar si esto pasa solo aquí. Manda águilas mensajeras a Suna, la niebla, la roca y la nube. Adviérteles de lo que pasa. No te comuniques directamente con los kages, hazlo con los consejos de las aldeas. Que se percaten de que tienen verdaderamente a su kage con ellos y que nos lo hagan saber"

Shizune asintió y se dirigió a la torre de correo rápidamente para cumplir con lo que el Nara le encargaba. El moreno tomo su pose de pensar de siempre y creo un plan. Entro en la sala del consejo nuevamente, donde habían estado llevando a cabo una reunión, y observo como los miembros lo miraban con inquietud.

"Eh… señores, tengo una muy importante noticia que darles. La Hokage no lo ha desaparecido, la han secuestrado"

Al decir esto los miembros de la mesa entraron en pánico. Solo Kakashi Hatake conservaba el orden. Se levantó y camino hasta el pelinegro, pidiéndole más detalles.

"Al parecer fue un Zetsu blanco. Aún están vivos, Shizune lo ha confirmado"

"¿Y cómo sabes que ella era la verdadera Shizune y no otro de los Zetsus?"

Le pregunto receloso el sensei del equipo siete. Shikamaru lo miro con tranquilidad y respondió.

"Tontón estaba con ella. Ve a avisar a los ANBU"

El Hatake asintió y desapareció en una nube de humo. Dejando atrás a un asustado consejo en manos del líder del Clan Nara.

**EN SUNA…**

"Maldita sea ¡Ya habla!"

Grito un exasperado Kankurou al mismo tiempo que golpeaba en el rostro al mismo ninja que antes había suplantado a Shikamaru y Naruto había medio matado con un rassengan. El mismo que intento entrar al despacho de Gaara con el pretexto de la información sobre Temari y su escape de prisión.

"No… diré nada"

El Sabaku arremetió de nuevo contra el hombre, esta vez dejándolo inconsciente. Salió de la sala de interrogatorios y afuera se encontró con su rubio amigo. Naruto observaba seriamente al moreno.

"Tienes que tranquilizarte, Kankurou. Es el único que sabe dónde está Gaara y posiblemente también Temari"

"Mi hermana mayor fue acusada de traición y condenada a una ejecución pública. Como si no fuese suficiente, alguien que debería estar muerto aparece y se la lleva de la prisión de donde está. Desapareció hace cuatro días y aún no sabemos nada de ella. Todas las naciones la buscan viva o muerta. Y ahora Gaara es… absorbido por un remolino extraño que apareció en el aire y se lo llevo a quien sabe dónde ¿Aun así me pides que me tranquilice?"

El Uzumaki espero a que, el ahora muy rojo, Kankurou terminara de desahogarse. Dio un paso adelante y coloco una mano sobre el hombro del ninja y utilizo su chakra sabio para inducirle tranquilidad. Aunque podía ponerlo muy feliz, no era eso lo que quería. El que se preocupara no era malo. Después de todo eran sus hermanos los que peligraban. Le permitió relajarse en una de las sillas frente a la sala y tomo asiento junto a él.

"Hace un momento llego un mensaje de Konoha. Aquí no es el único lugar donde ha desaparecido gente. Al parecer la abuela Tsunade fue secuestrada, aunque no saben cómo, y suplantada por un Zetsu blanco. Mande a traer a Ino Yamanaka, ella se encargara del tipo que se hizo pasar por Shikamaru y así sabremos todo lo que él sabe"

Kankurou suspiro. Naruto no sabía si era de resignación o de alivio. Pero podía sentir que estaba más calmado, y eso lo calmaba también a él ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes de que ese Shikamaru era falso? Habrá sido porque no solo era un Zetsu blanco el que había tomado su forma, sino que se había fusionado con un ninja. Debía ir a Konoha lo más pronto posible. Pero no podía dejar solo a Kankurou con toda la responsabilidad de la aldea de la arena encima, era su amigo y lo ayudaría lo más que pudiera. Por eso había pedido la presencia no solo de Ino, sino también la de Sakura para que ayudaran al Sabaku en todo lo que fuera posible.

"Tardara un par de días en llagar. Mientras tanto será mejor poner orden en la aldea y calmar al consejo"

"Si… ¿Sabes? Ahora entiendo a Temari"

El rubio miro confundido a Kankurou. No sabía de qué estaba hablando.

"Aquella vez, cuando Akatsuki secuestro a Gaara y yo fui tras ellos, logrando solo que me envenenaran, Temari estuvo muy tensa. Tanto cuando Gaara aún se mantenía secuestrado, como después de que Chiyoba-sama muriera"

Naruto rio y palmeo la espalda de su amigo, levantándose y dándole la mano para que este hiciera lo mismo.

"Y eso que no viste su cara cuando Sakura-chan te estaba curando. Estaba realmente espantada. Cuando te lograron salvar, se tiró al suelo y no se levantó hasta que tú te moviste"

Caminaron por los pasillos del edificio y salieron a la aldea, para conseguirse con Baki y junto a él una rubia de cabello largo atado en una cola.

"¿Ino? ¿Cómo has llegado tan rápido?"

"Estaba de misión en un pueblito a unas par de horas de aquí cuando recibí un mensaje de Shikamaru pidiéndome venir a Suna lo más rápido posible. Me explico a medias la situación. Aun no acabo de entenderla. Y me gustaría que me explicaras todo, pero luego. Ahora ¿Para qué me necesitan?"

El Uzumaki sonrió feliz con la eficacia de sus compañeros. Solo ellos podrían hacer lo imposible.

Le explico a la Yamanaka todo sobre Tsunade, Gaara y algunos detalles del caso de Temari. Con cuidado de no revelar lo del ´misterioso´ ninja que la ayudo a escapar. Esa era una información que aún no debía ser revelada.

"Bien, voy a necesitar que estén callados. El jutsu que voy a realizar es peligroso. Y por lo que más quieran, no me interrumpan mientras este en la mente de el"

La rubia se acercó al ninja inconsciente y toco su cabeza con la mano.

"Jutsu de lectura de mentes"

Dijo. Cerró los ojos y se concentró. De vez en cuando hacia muecas de dolor y molestia, indicando lo duro que debía ser el traspasar la mente del ninja. Naruto y Kankurou la observaban con curiosidad e impaciencia. El Sabaku estuvo tentado varias veces en interrumpirla, pero el jinchuuriki se lo impedía.

Diez minutos pasaron y ella seguía en la mente del intruso. No decía nada y ya no se movía. Solo respiraba. Cada vez más impacientes los dos presentes caminaban de aquí para allá.

"Ino…"

"Cállate…"

Interrumpió a Naruto, que había roto su propia regla de no hablarle.

"Su mente está fuertemente bloqueada. Solo puedo ver fragmentos de su memoria gracias a que en su interior está luchando contra el genjutsu que lo controla… Si sigo podría hacernos daño. No…"

Se calló en seco. Aun con los ojos cerrados, frunció el ceño profundamente.

"¿Qué?"

"Esto… Mierda… ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo es que Kabuto está vivo?"

Los hombres se miraron ceñudos. Eso era algo que estaba completamente fuera de sus manos.


	11. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO 10 – DOLOROSAS RESPUESTAS Y UNA HUIDA**

Itachi miro a su alrededor. Ya estaba oscureciendo y aun no conseguían un lugar para descansar. Sasuke y Temari habían optado por utilizar una de las viejas guaridas de Orochimaru, a un par de kilómetros atrás. Pero él se negó. No conocían esos lugares bien. Sasuke nunca había estado en ella durante más de una hora en el pasado y no tenían ni idea de las trampas que podían encontrarse. Coincidieron con sus motivos y siguieron adelante. Ya habían pasado treinta minutos y no veían nada seguro.

"Sera mejor que nos detengamos ahora. Estamos a punto de entrar en la lluvia y de noche es un territorio peligroso si no se conoce bien. He perdido ninjas ahí"

Comento la rubia. Ambos Uchiha se detuvieron y los tres bajaron de las ramas de los arboles por donde se transportaban. Sasuke se lanzó al suelo casi al instante a descansar. Llevaba días corriendo sin parar y estaba agotado. Itachi igual. Temari, al contrario, estaba bien. Gracias a que el sello ya estaba bajo control, no consumía su chakra tan rápido como antes. A parte de eso, la droga que Kabuto le había inyectado estaba empezando a hacer efecto en su cuerpo ya sano. La herida en la pierna, que Itachi había creído estaba envenenada ya no estaba. El pelinegro le había explicado que posiblemente la cantidad de droga en su cuerpo era suficiente para mantenerla viva, pero no para ocuparse de todo al mismo tiempo, dando así prioridad a los órganos que estaban siendo deteriorados por el sello. Y ahora que estaba bien y no necesitaba que la ayudara a mantenerse viva, podía ocuparse de sus heridas menores.

"Buscare ramas secas para hacer una fogata"

Dijo Itachi levantándose para buscar la leña. La rubia lo observo y decidió seguirlo. Dispuesta a sacarle todo lo que sabía que ella no. Lentamente y en silencio camino detrás de él hasta que se detuvo en un claro poco iluminado.

"¿Por qué me ocultas cosas, Uchiha?"

Pregunto sin miramientos. Itachi se mantenía de espaldas a ella, observando el bosque delante de él. No respondió. Se quedó parado, sin moverse siquiera.

"¡Dame una respuesta, maldición!"

Grito al mismo tiempo que se lanzaba tras el para golpearlo. No supo en que momento, el pelinegro desapareció y apareció detrás de ella. Paro en seco, asombrada por lo que había hecho. Itachi puso un kunai en el cuello de ella, amenazándola.

"Si quisiera matarte, lo habría hecho ya"

"No lo haces porque me necesitas para liberar a tu hermano del jutsu de Kabuto… No creas que no me di cuenta que Sasuke no puede usar chakra"

Itachi quedo mudo. Vaya que la Sabaku era atenta. Bajo el kunai y lo guardo. Se sentó al pie de un árbol detrás de ellos y observo la luna. La rubia giro sobre sus pies y camino en dirección a donde Sasuke descansaba para hacer lo mismo. Cuando paso junto al Uchiha, él la tomo del brazo y la detuvo. Temari lo miro furiosa, y cuando iba a apartar su agarre, el hablo.

"Cuatro de los señores feudales están vivos…"

Temari se sorprendió. Los señores feudales que creía haber matado, pero que luego le dijo que no los había matado ella, si no Sasuke, estaban vivos. Eso era suficiente para probar su inocencia. Solo debía encontrarlos y volvería a su vida anterior. No más persecuciones. No más huidas. No más Kabuto.

Se sentó junto al pelinegro para escuchar el resto de lo que tenía por decir. Itachi entendió que estaba dispuesta a oírlo y siguió hablando.

"Como te dije antes; Sasuke los secuestro. Sé dónde están, y pretendía buscarlos luego de que… Mi plan no era entregarte a Kabuto a cambio de que liberara el chakra de Sasuke. "

Inesperadamente el tomo su mano y la miro a los ojos arrepentido. Como si estuviera a punto de decirle algo importante.

"Debo matarlo, Temari. Y para eso pretendía usarte como señuelo. Pero…"

"Espera… No entiendo por qué hablas en pasado, Uchiha. Sí, me molesta mucho enterarme de que me usarías de esa manera. Pero no es un mal plan"

Mentira. Ella mentía. No le molestaba que el la usara.

Le dolía.

Por una vez creyó que alguien la entendía y la ayudaba por eso. Pero resulto una mentira. Y lo peor es que él había sido tan agradable. Se arriesgó solo para sacarla de la prisión. La salvo del sello maldito. Se enfrentó a Orochimaru y expuso a su hermano. Todo por ayudarla. No podía negarle ayuda ahora que la necesitaba. Le debía la vida a ese tipo. Y pagaría su deuda. Aunque le dolieran sus mentiras.

"¿Qué?"

"No te estoy agradeciendo, Uchiha. Estoy pagando una deuda. Tú me salvaste la vida y te ayudare solo por eso. Además… también necesito encontrar a los feudales. Sin ellos, no puedo regresar a mi aldea"

"¿Estas dispuesta a exponerte para ayudarme?"

Ella asintió. Con una media sonrisa en el rostro. Se sacudió la mano de él de la suya y se levantó para seguir hacia donde estaban instalados y dormir. El hizo lo mismo, siguiéndola.

"Estoy dispuesta a arriesgarme para recuperar mi honor… Pero necesitare un par de cosas"

Dijo deteniéndose. Itachi pasó delante de ella y la miro de reojo.

"Lo que necesites"

Dijo cálidamente. Ella frunció el ceño ante el tono tan amable del Uchiha. Hasta ese momento solo había sido así de atento en dos ocasiones. Cuando despertó luego de que restringiera el sello. Y cuando evito que Orochimaru la tocara ¿Qué le estaba pasando al Uchiha? ¿Acaso la muerte realmente estaba afectándolo?

"Ahhh… Mi abanico y… No, solo eso"

Se miró y lo miro. Pensó en lo que diría y prefirió callar. No estaba en posición de exigir comodidades, y eso era lo que haría. Los tres estaban pasando por lo mismo y ninguno de ellos se quejaba. Y no es que ella lo hubiese hecho. Pero prefería mantenerlo así. No lo haría.

"¿Qué era lo otro?"

Pregunto él, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

"¿Eh?... Ah… No, no era nada"

"Dime"

Exigió mirándola nuevamente con esos ojos llenos de amabilidad que no coincidían con la reputación del asesino y traidor Itachi Uchiha. Ella lo miro… ¿cautivada? Si. Eso era. Estaba cautivaba por esos ojos amables que solo la veían a ella. Antes de darse cuenta, y sonriendo como tonta, se acercó a él y lo miro fijamente. Sin apartar sus ojos de los de él.

¿Cómo es que de querer matarlo minutos antes, ahora quería besarlo? ¿Acaso era alguna clase de efecto secundario del sharingan? No. El ella nunca había visto el sharingan de ese hombre.

Itachi se quedó observándola de la misma manera. Era tan hermosa. Esos ojos suyos, verdes como el bosque delante de él. Lo tentaban.

Con sus rostros a escasos centímetros, podían sentir sus respiraciones. Ninguno se atrevía a moverse con temor a que el otro se desvaneciera en el aire. Solo se admiraban mutuamente.

"¿Qué están haciendo?"

Los interrumpió una voz masculina. Rápidamente ambos salieron de su trance y se dieron cuenta en la situación en la que estaban ¡Sus labios casi se tocaban! Itachi frunció el ceño a su hermano y Temari aparto la vista sonrojada. Sasuke estaba boquiabierto ¿Qué rayos estaban haciendo esos dos? Parecía como si hubiese interrumpido algo. Eso no se veía bueno. Si algo pasaba dañaría el plan. Matar a Kabuto y liberar a los feudales se volvería más complicado.

"¿Qué era lo otro que necesitabas a parte de tu abanico?"

Insistió Itachi, aun siendo observado por Sasuke. No respondió, solo negó con la cabeza. Se giró y siguió el camino que llevaban antes. No camino mucho cuando recordó algo que Itachi había dicho. Si no se equivocaba, dijo:

"_**Cuatro de los señores feudales están vivos…"**_

¿Cuatro? ¿Y qué pasaba entonces con el quinto? Estaba muerto, claro, pero ¿Quién lo hizo? ¿Cómo? Lo más importante ¿Por qué? También quería saber más acerca del dichoso Kekkei Genkkai de su ´Clan´. Aun no se tragaba todo eso de su resurrección gracias a ella y demás.

Se devolvió para preguntárselo y antes de llegar pudo escuchar una conversación entre ambos hombres que la dejo boquiabierta.

"Que no se te vaya a ocurrir contarle que no solo puede revivir a alguien usando su propia vida, si no tan bien la de otro. Sería muy peligroso que volviera a hacerlo. Y esta vez sería por su cuenta y no habría manera de expiarla del crimen"

Dijo la voz de Itachi. Escucho a Sasuke bufar y hablarle enojado.

"Eso es lo único que te interesa ahora ¿No? Expiarla de sus crímenes. Es peligrosa. Es la única persona que queda capaz de usar la trasferencia de vida. Bastante que nos tomó quitársela de las manos a Kabuto ¿Para qué? ¿Para ir a entregársela de nuevo? Hay que matarla en cuanto el aparezca. Si se hace con ella de nuevo será culpa tuya"

"¡No quiero oírte culparme de nada, Sasuke! ¡Fue tu culpa que Kabuto escapara, que la secuestraran y que ella matara al feudal de la tierra para traerme de vuelta!"

Itachi se oía enojado, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba. Necesitaba saber todo, y ahora si estaba segura de que no le serian sincera.

"No tenía más elección, Itachi. Eres el único capaz de detenerlo. Fue por eso que la atrape en mi genjutsu y la obligue a revivirte. El sello maldito, el tener que huir, sus hermanos no la ayudan. Entiendo por lo que está pasando. Pero tenemos que matarla"

No escuchó al mayor responder. Dentro de ella, tenía la esperanza de que dijera que no. Pero se decepciono cuando escucho su voz.

"Está bien"

Sonrió herida. Era un estúpida. Nuevamente le había creído al tío de ojos cautivadores. Se dio cuenta de que realmente el si era un hombre frio y malvado. Todo lo que se había formado de él era mentira. No era amable. No era bueno. Y claro que no lo había sido con ella. Le mentía y utilizaba ¡¿Cuándo se terminaría de dar cuenta?! Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla. Y decidida, se largó. Sola. Como había empezado todo. Huiría si era necesario. Podía pelear. Ya no estaba débil. Pero no volvería a confiar en nadie. Y menos en Itachi Uchiha.


End file.
